Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a device which, when installed in a windsurfing board, will warn the user that the vent plug for the board has not been installed and tightened, thus preventing the unintentional submersion of the unsealed board in the water. The applicant knows no particularly pertinent prior art.
Many windsurfing boards produced today are made with a vent hole and plug. The vent hole allows air to escape from the board, thus preventing the board from cracking due to internal pressure. This pressure can be created when the board is taken from a low altitude to a higher one, such as during transportation in an airplane, or during a drive over the mountains. Pressure can also build up when the board is left out in the sun, and any air in the board heats up and expands. For this reason, the vent plug is generally removed from the board during transportation, and also if the windsurfer is taking a break, and the board will be out of the water for some amount of time. A problem occurs, however, if the windsurfer forgets to reinstall the vent plug before putting the board in the water. When this happens, some amount of water will enter the board, and be absorbed into the foam core of the board. If very much water enters the board, it can be ruined. If only a little water gets in, the board may eventually dry out and still be usable, but it is likely that it will not perform as well as it had ever again.
The objective of this invention is to make it less likely that a windsurfer will take a windsurfing board into the water before installing and tightening the vent plug. The invention consists of a nylon thumb screw which threads into the existing vent hole on a windsurfing board after the vent plug has been removed. Attached to this nylon thumb screw is a brightly colored ribbon, making it obvious to the user that the vent plug is not installed. Additionally, the invention has a plastic container that will hold the vent plug while the warning device is installed in the board, thus preventing loss or misplacement of the vent plug. Also, the invention includes a tool that is stored in the plastic container for removing and installing the vent plug before and after the use of the invention, thus making it very convenient to use the device.